


Something to fight for

by Randomthings (spangelbanger)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/Randomthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was gone, the one person who might be able to get him back had nothing to fight for and nothing to live for. So some Angel's pulled some strings and dropped off something that might give him a reason to keep going. Angels are idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to fight for

It wasn't weird having someone waiting when he got back from his morning run. What was weird was that it wasn't Dean. The slice of pain that shot through him thinking of his brother was at least matched by the joy he felt seeing her waiting there, leaning against the door frame a cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. She looked him over starting at his grass stained shoes and stopping at his sweat drenched hair. The look on her face could easily be summed up in a single word predatory. Like she could eat him alive. “Thanks.” He said taking the bottle from her and moving past her.  
She dropped the coffee cup on the nearest table then followed him into the make shift gym watching as he fell to the floor and started doing push ups. She watched until he stopped with his exhausting looking work out leaving him breathing deep and hard. Then she handed him the bottle again and watched the movement of his throat when he swallowed. She pulled the empty water bottle out of his hand and dropped it on the floor wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing kisses against his lips. He turned his head away from her.  
“What's wrong?”  
He shrugged, without answering.  
“Let me take your mind off it.” She moved to straddle his lap. His hands rested on her waist not roaming. “Seriously, I don't get it, I thought you wanted me.”  
“I did, I mean I do, just I can't.”  
“Hmm,” she glanced down toward where she could feel the hard length of him pressed against her. “feels like you can.”  
“That's not what I mean.” He wrapped his arms around one hand on the small of her back the other holding his arm and pulling her toward him. He hugged her close his head against her chest listening to her heart beat before pulling away, “if I lose you again, I don't think I'll live through it.”  
“You're not going to lose me.” She promised kissing the top of his head, “promise.”  
She ran her hand through his hair and inhaled the deep rich smell of him, “god, you have no ideal how much I want you right now, right here.” She winked at him, “want me to beg for it? You use to love that.”  
He smiled slightly, “yeah?”  
“Yeah,” She kissed him again and this time he let her before urging her up. She stood and he followed guiding her to the nearest wall. She leaned back against it and he dropped to his knees in front of her thumbs hooking in her shorts easing them down over her hips revealing the tan of her thighs. He dropped the shorts on the floor next to them and pressed a kiss against her stomach. He urged her legs over his shoulders supporting her back with one hand spanned across it. Letting the wall hold most of her weight. She tangled a hand in his hair pulling him to meet her. She closed her eyes as his tongue explored her starting at the top of her pussy and ending as far down as he could reach. He repositioned them slightly giving better access spreading her legs farther apart. He eased a fingertip into her sliding easily and deeply into her. He spread her lips open with two fingers exposing the pink folds to his hungry gaze. With a soft groan he leaned forward wrapping his mouth around her clit and sucking on it making her buck against his mouth. He played her like an instrument pulling whimpers and gasps out of her. Until he felt her body tense, he grinned and bit down just hard enough that she came apart in his arms, he realized with some regret the last time they did this if she'd moved like that he would have dropped her. He eased a second finger into her and moved his mouth away from her instead biting lightly on her thigh. “you okay?”  
“Perfect.” She practically purred breath coming out in ragged bursts. She grinned high on hormones. “Damn. That was amazing.”  
He eased her down until she was in his lap thighs on either side of his lap and her arms wrapped around his neck. He studied her face trying to memorize every second while she was too blissed out to notice him staring.  
“What?” She asked before kissing the side of his neck.  
His eyes drifted closed and then he found his voice, “you're beautiful.”  
“You're not exactly bad looking yourself.” She grinned taking him in then she smirked, “for an old guy.”  
He stood up bringing her up with him and setting her on her feet. He handed her the shorts and kissed her forehead. Before turning to walk away from her.  
“Wait, what about you?” She asked trying to grab his hand and get him to stop.  
He stopped and gave her a small smile, “I need a shower.” and turned away again trying to make it clear he didn't want to be followed.  
“Sam, talk to me.”  
“I can't.” He whispered.  
“You can, just try.”  
“This isn't going to work,” he whispered the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
“I don't care.” She said, “I just need to know you're okay.”  
He turned toward her then examining her face as if he was looking for a lie. “Yeah, I'm great.” then she was moving wrapping her hand around his arm and pressing her body against his trying to pull him into a hug he desperately craved as badly as he didn't want it, he held still tensed under her touch not pulling away but not giving over to it either. Hurt flickered across her face and he felt bad for it, almost but it was better for her to be hurt and alive.  
Her hand rested over his chest feeling the thump of his heart beneath her palm, the heat radiating from him, the sweat darkened black of his shirt. “Sam, I'm not going anywhere, I promise.” She ran her hand over his stomach feeling the muscles so much more defined than she remembered them. Threatening to go lower, he pushed her hand away. “You've changed.” She whispered, “I mean I knew you would have, I just didn't expect,” she shrugged not sure what to say, not sure what he would actually hear.  
His eyes slid away from her, like he was afraid to look directly at her. Her hand moved up toward his face and he caught it his hand wrapping around her wrist. He looked at it briefly then glanced at her pulling her hand down back to her side. “Don't,” He whispered, “please, just don't.”  
“Okay, no touching. Got it.” She said backing up holding her hands up in surrender. “but I'm not going anywhere.” He turned and walked away from her.

“Where are you going Sam?” She asked as he was loading weapons into a duffel bag.  
“Got a lead on my brother.” He didn't look at her, didn't slow down.  
“Okay, I'm coming with you.” She started gathering clothes and folding them. Into a stack on the bed, “Just tell me how I can help and I'll do anything I can.”  
“No.” He grabbed both hands and pulled her away from the bed, “I need to do this on my own, I don't want you involved.”  
“Then at least tell me where you're going.” She said, “or when you'll be back?” she tried to move in his line of sight to force him to meet her eyes.  
“I can't.” He held her gaze for a fraction of a second and then he was looking away again.  
“Sam,” she grabbed his hand and jerked making him face her, “stop for a damn minute and think, you're being reckless.”  
“I have to do this.”  
“You're right, but you don't have to be an idiot about it. Let me help you.”  
“No, you need to get as far away from me as you can, the other side of the planet might be a good place to start.” He shook his head, “never mind, just stay here, where you'll be safe till I get back.”  
“Cause waiting worked out so well last time.”

Dream on started from the cellphone in his pocket, he pulled it out and stared at the number. It was the sixth time she'd called in the past two days. They kept having the same argument and as much as he ached to hear her voice again he couldn't keep fighting not about this, not when he had to find Dean. A slow steadying breath and he hit the ignore button sliding it into his pocket. It didn't matter what she said she couldn't be involved in this. Dean was dangerous, and he knew Sam better than anyone. If he found out. A shudder racked through his body.  
A second later the phone rang again. He grabbed it instantly, “Dean, where are you.”  
“Funny story actually,” he could hear the cocky fucking grin over the line, “I decided to stop in and visit with my baby brother, and it's the damnedest thing, see here I thought, that _somebody_ killed this bitch, yet here she is sitting in _my_ kitchen like she owns the place.” There was a noise that sounded a hell of a lot like skin hitting skin, “so now I'm curious, and when I'm curious, I have a way of getting answers. So I'll ask you stuff, and if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll ask her and we'll see if we can get to the bottom of this. Sound good?”  
“Dean, whatever you're thinking about doing, don't.”  
“Because it's wrong? Because it might hurt you? Because you think my world revolves around you? Right? That's my job right, that's my purpose, look out for my pain in the ass little brother?”  
“Because you, the real you wouldn't do this, we're going to get you back, so just don't do anything that you'll regret later.”  
“That's where you're wrong, this is the real me. The sooner you get that through your head the better.” He cleared his throat, “so, let's start with an easy one. Is she a screamer Sammy?”  
“I can't remember.” he said, and god the fucked up thing was he really couldn't. “Dean, that was a life time ago, several lifetimes ago, I don't know.”  
“Come on Sammy, you can't tell me that the two of you have been playing house for who knows how long and you haven't bent her over one of these tables yet?”  
“No Dean, I haven't.”  
“Well, then I guess we'll find out some other way.”


End file.
